bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloon types in tiles
SB's bloon ideas in BMC tiles The list Red bloons Rounds: 3 Bloon types: Red Possible properties: no Warning: You are atttacking a tile. Expand your city by capturing the highest number possible, and hope you get luck! Green bloons Rounds: 4-6 Bloon types: Red, blue, green Possible properties: Regen Warning: none Pink bloons Rounds: 7-10 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink Possible properties: Regen, camo Warning: none Black bloons Rounds: 11-13 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black Possible properties: Regen, camo Warning: This tile contains thermal bloons. Blacks, whites and Zebras are immune to Explosions and/or freezing. Good luck. White bloons Rounds: 11-13 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, white Possible properties: Regen, camo Warning: This tile contains thermal bloons. Blacks, whites and Zebras are immune to Explosions and/or freezing. Good luck. Zebra bloons Rounds: 12-15 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded Warning: This tile contains thermal bloons. Blacks, whites and Zebras are immune to Explosions and/or freezing. Good luck. Rainbow bloons Rounds: 13-16 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded Warning: none Ceramic bloons Rounds: 15-19 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping Possible propertyes: Regen, camo, shielded, empty Warning: This area contains the good old ceramic bloons. They move fast, Need 10 hits do destroy a clay layer, and are not slowed down by glue. Popping them is very hard. Helping bloons Rounds: 15-18 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, helping Possible propertyes: Regen, camo, shielded, empty Warning: none MOABs Rounds: 17-21 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, MOAB Possible propertyes: Regen, camo, shielded, empty Warning: This area contain MOAB class bloons. They take hundreds hits to pop, and if anyone of these reach the end, its game over. BFBs Rounds: 20-25 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, MOAB, BFB Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty. Warning: This area contain MOAB class bloons. They take hundreds hits to pop, and if anyone of these reach the end, its game over. TFBIWs Rounds: 26-30 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, MOAB, BFB, TFBIW Possible propoerties: Regen, camo, sheilded, empty, speedy. Warning: These are the fastest bloons in the world. Not much HP, but move at an INSANE speed, even having a chance to dodge spikes! ZOMGs Rounds: 27-30 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG Possible propertyes: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: The ZOMG, or Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuanes, is one of the strongest bloons. A giant very slow bloon that contains 4 BFBs with a very high HP. Popping this is very, very hard. Combination bloons Rounds: 17-20 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination Possible propertyes: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: Combination bloons need to combine them color to break its armor, revealing a pink bloon. Huge amounts of Combination bloons will be very dangerous. Code Lock bloons Rounds: 19-23 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: none CODEs Rounds: 20-25 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: none Ceramic packs Rounds: 30-34 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, Never end Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: Ceramic packs are REALLY hard. Ceramics come in a grouped wave of lots of them, and may break your defenses quickly. MOAB packs Rounds: 27-30 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, never end Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: none BFB packs Rounds: 30-33 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, never end Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: none DDTs Rounds: 27-30 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, MOAB, BFB, DDT Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: none SPEEDs Rounds: 37-40 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, h elping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, never end, SPEED Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy Warning: none GRASS, WATER, FIRE, THUNDER and AIRs Rounds: 30-37 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, never end, GRASS, WATER, FIRE, THUNDER, AIR Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy, phasing Warning: none LOAEs Rounds: 35-39 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, never end, GRASS, WATER, FIRE, THUNDER, AIR, LOAE Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy, phasing Warning: none SUMMER, SPRING, WINTER, FALL and YEARs Rounds: 40-43 Bloon types: Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, helping, combination, code lock, CODE, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, never end, GRASS, WATER, FIRE, THUNDER, AIR, LOAE, SUMMER, SPRING, WINTER, FALL, YEAR, SPEED Possible properties: Regen, camo, shielded, empty, speedy, phasing Warning: none More coming soon (I have a lot of stubs :S) R. O. C. H. A. Rounds: 27-30 Bloon types: red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, zebra, rainbow, ceramic, gray, Kaylee, Kamo, gray clay, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, MOB, KAYLEE, ROCHA, police Possible properties: Regen, Camo, Antimatter, Reconitum Warnings: The R. O. C. H. A. is a bloon slower than any other bloon exept C. A. R. A. including bloonarius but has a shield that absorbs bombs but lets energy attacks through.Category:Bloons Category:Lists Category:Bloons Monkey City Conceptions Category:Article stubs